


A Little Help From My Friends

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2009 Stanley Cup, Blowjobs, Closeted Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Geno's not actually into guys.





	

Geno wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in the pantry in Mario’s kitchen, Sidney shoving him against the door and breathing wetly against his skin. He could still hear the party outside, the music, the laughter. His English had left him ages ago and no one seemed to blink an eye when he shouted at them in Russian, his smile wide and bright with alcohol and the Cup win. 

Sidney was talking, his voice slurred and his hands were digging into the damp skin over Geno’s swim trunks. Geno was quite aware of the fact that Sidney was really fucking hard against his thigh, little hitching motions pressing Sidney’s cock against him as Sidney kept talking. Which was not usually how things went when Geno was looking to hook up but he was good at rolling with the punches. 

He forced his English back long enough to realize Sidney was pretty much begging to blow Geno. Sidney pushed back from Geno, his eyes bright and blown wide from the alcohol and arousal. His lips were wet and his face was flushed and Geno could objectively see how people would find Sidney attractive. 

But …

“No boys,” Geno managed to get out. “Just girls.”

Sidney licked his lips again. “Close your eyes. You won’t even notice. You don’t have to do anything to me. I just want to blow you.”

Geno wrinkled his nose a little. “Beard.”

“Please,” Sidney begged, his fingers clutching harder. “I don’t know who else to ask. Please.”

“Why ask me?” Geno was honestly confused by this. Everyone knew Sidney liked guys just like everyone knew that Geno liked girls.

“You’re safe,” Sidney said brokenly, his gaze turning away from Geno and his hips hitching unconsciously. 

“Oh.” Geno turned that over in his mind and patted Sidney’s shoulder. He didn’t want Sidney to feel bad or like he shouldn’t get to have sex if he wanted to. And Geno really did like blow jobs. And they won the Cup. “Okay. You do.”

Sidney looked at him and a smile crossed his face. “You’ll like it.”

And Sidney dropped to his knees, tugging Geno’s swim shorts down. Geno was soft and it was kind of weird the way Sidney looked at him, his expression hungry. Geno shut his eyes as Sidney took him in his mouth, warm and wet, sucking him to hardness. 

It took an embarrassingly short time once Sidney got him fully hard. He was good. Really good. There was really no way Geno was going to be able to prolong this once Sidney took him deep in his throat, Sidney’s lips closed around the base of his dick. 

Sidney’s hands were back on Geno’s hips, urging him forward, forcing Geno into thrusting. He tried so hard to be nice about it, thrusting carefully until Sidney pulled back, his voice gravelly as he pretty much ordered Geno to fuck his face. 

Geno looked down at him briefly, Sidney’s lips red and swollen and his eyes pleading. He ran a hand through Sidney’s hair, gripping and pulling him back onto his dick as Geno thrust. Sidney just took it, his mouth wet and sloppy. Geno could feel Sidney’s arm moving, the brush of it against his leg, but he didn’t care. 

With a throaty groan, Geno came, shooting down Sidney’s throat. Sidney tipped his forehead against Geno’s thigh when Geno was finished, stroking himself. Geno looked, his eyes re-adjusting to the dim light in the pantry, as Sidney finished himself off, coming into his own hand. 

Sidney sat back, panting heavily, looking wrecked, but smiling unabashedly at Geno. Geno reached for his swim trunks, pulling them back up with shaking hands. He patted Sidney’s shoulder again, “Good?”

“Yeah,” Sidney said, getting to his feet and grabbing a paper towel to wipe off his face and hand. “Thanks. Did you like it?”

Geno snorted. “You very good. Beard weird.”

Sidney laughed and straightened himself up, cracking his shoulders and back. “It’s not sticking around much longer.”

Geno laughed as well and pushed open the pantry door and ambled out, Sidney behind him. Troy and Mario were leaning on the island, seemingly waiting for them. 

“Hey Dad,” Sidney said easily, going over to the sink and washing his hands. He didn’t stop smiling, whistling a little. 

“Got you a beer,” Troy said mildly, holding it out to Sidney. “Didn’t know who was with you so I didn’t grab anything for Evgeni.”

Mario put an arm around Geno’s shoulders, his hand cupping Geno’s bicep firmly, leaving him no other option but to follow Mario. “Let’s chat.”

Geno looked helplessly at Sidney who was just taking the beer from Troy as Mario led him out of the room. The kitchen had been surprisingly empty all things considered as Mario led them through a crowd of people and down the hall to what looked like a large closet. 

Mario shut the door, turning on the light to show that it actually was a closet. There were coats and shoes and it really wasn’t big enough for two men their size. 

“I didn’t expect it to be you,” Mario said after a moment of the two of them staring at each other. “Do you even like men?”

“No,” Geno said honestly. He shrugged. “Sid want. Say I safe.”

A smile crossed Mario’s face, fleeting but there. “Sidney deserves to get laid but he’s stubborn about it. He doesn’t want to be outed so he doesn’t take chances. We keep telling him that he can date, can pick up if he wants to just have sex.”

Geno nodded, wondering just why the hell he was talking about Sidney’s sex life with a man who was technically both of their boss. “Okay.”

“Thanks for helping out,” Mario said, clapping his hand on Geno’s shoulder again. He squeezed firmly, before nodding. 

Mario opened the door and ushered Geno out of the closet before turning off the light and shutting the door. He smiled at him before disappearing into the crowd and leaving Geno to wonder if he’d actually had too much to drink and was busy drooling on one of the lawn chairs in a blissful alcohol induced slumber.


End file.
